This invention relates to a three-position, four-way rotary valve of the type in which a valve member is rotatably mounted in a valve housing. When the valve member is rotated in one direction from a neutral position to a first active position, passages in the valve enable pressurized fluid to flow to the first side of a utilization device (e.g., a hydraulic cylinder) while additional passages enable pressure fluid to dump to drain from the other side of the utilization device. If the valve member is rotated in the opposite direction from its neutral position to a second active position, the second side of the utilization device is pressurized and, at the same time, the first side of the utilization device is connected to drain.
More specifically, the invention relates to a valve in which the valve member is rotated between its positions by manually turning an actuator which is associated with the valve. Such a valve may, for example, be used in connection with a hand-manipulated tool whose operating elements are actuated by a hydraulic cylinder which is controlled by the valve.